Endless Freedom Rewrite
by Rxroulette
Summary: To those of you that read the first version of this story, here comes the rewrite.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Cosmic Era C.E 78.01.25

Kira P.O.V

"_Neh, Athrun", I asked, "Hmm?"_

'If you saw me like this now what would you think?'

"_Why do you think people fight?" A simple question, the question I never had an answer to no matter how many times I asked myself. Those endless nights, where I would just stare into the darkness of my room, asking myself 'When will this war end? What will I do tomorrow?' In order to protect my friends', is that the true reason to why I fight or is it just a simple excuse I make myself believe to ease the guilt from all the killing I have done to make my conscience more bearable?'_

'Compared to back then, I've seen so much death I'm not even sure that there are any reasons for fighting anymore. Everyone ends up losing themselves in battle, their sanity, reasoning, even the strongest and bravest men end up crying in the face of death'

_Silence that was all I heard it makes me wonder if he knows what I'm thinking right now. "Athrun," Did he hear my question I wonder. "Were you listeni-"I was stopped by a finger on my lips, and so I wait. It seemed like an eternity until he finally spoke, "To be honest I don't know." Well, that was a bit disappointing, "But, I believe there are many reasons for fighting, to stand for their ideals, fight for the pride of one's nation, to protect their loved ones, or just because they are following someone's order people fight, and kill without mercy. But that's not all, even if all of this didn't exist people would still fight. They are fighting themselves, against each other that's how people are, they are unable to change without giving something, and that price is war."_

'Come to think about it, that discussion with Athrun reminded me about the time when Cagalli and I had that discussion about fighting, Andrew Wadtfel, Desert Tiger, killed in the second Bloody Valentine along with everyone else.'

"_Is that so?" I ask him, and so the silence returns. Both of us have nothing to say, so we just look at the stars that blanket the space around us. I fell asleep behind Athrun; both of us were sitting back to back looking out at the glass before us, staring at the endless darkness of space. Athrun turns around to look at me, sleeping, and kisses me, then we both fell asleep. 'Please,' I thought 'let this peace last if only just a little longer.' We both knew and understood the fact that tomorrow we were going to fight in a battle, one in which would have no comparison unless you were to describe the cruelty of the bombing of Junius Seven._

'Seeing everyone die before me, Lacus, Cagalli, both Zaft and Orb forces, Gilbert Dullindal, Tailia Gladys, even Shinn Asuka, and lastly…Athrun. Everyone died in front of my eyes, just when everyone thought it was over the Requiem fired killing everyone; ironically I survived due to my abilities of being the 'Ultimate Coordinator'. Why I asked myself millions and millions of times over and over again as the nightmares plague my every waking moment, asleep or not their deaths changed me and from then on I devoted myself to find a method that would be used to bring peace. Yes, ironically, I built weapons that were used to kill hundreds and thousands in war, so that they would be used to protect people.

Due to the abilities of being the 'Ultimate Coordinator' I have not aged, nor have I changed since the end of the battle of the Second Blood Valentine War. My appearance still youthful as I was when I was eighteen, my skills I have no doubt has not dulled even a bit, as for my capabilities in developing weapons, you could say I have developed WEAPONS, numerous and powerful enough to take over the world as it is currently.

How could all that I have said be possible, simple after the battle of the Second Bloody Valentine everyone thought I had died and as I had no desire to change that thought. Secluding myself on the moon for centuries, and maybe, just maybe…I was lonely.

Perhaps it was because of my loneliness that I did not know how to react when I met him. Young, ambitious, loyal, gentle so much like Athrun, my heart ached just looking at him sometimes. Aeolia, a man with a dream to save a dying planet when the people were too busy fighting each other to survive to even care about anything else.

With the main source of energy quickly depleting, people were frantic to find any way to survive. Perhaps that's how he came to find me, when he came to the moon in hopes of finding some way to save his dying world, he discovered a memory so long forgotten that it should've already faded by the time he came upon its discovery. That was when I met him, my first thought was, innocent, clueless, idealistic, one who did not know what the world was like and dreamt of the impossible. Perhaps because he was young that he was able to dream of such things.

"_You, how could you, you speak of peace that will eventually come about, do you not see you can make it happen! Do you know that people are fighting, dying in battles everyday just for a single dream of peace, something you can make come true? How can you just stand there and do nothing?"_

"_My dream, my goal is to build a world in which there will no longer be any fighting. I will make it come true, will you help me?"_

Perhaps it was when he said that he would bring about the end to all my battles that I felt something that I thought had been lost so many ages ago I forgot it even existed. Hope, such a small and fragile thing, yet so wonderfully beautiful that for a moment I couldn't breathe. It was then that I helped him, aided and guided his dreams so that it could one day be possible.

How funny he said that it was by use of fighting was peace brought about, the thing I wanted to prevent from happening was the only way to bring about a result that we wish for. I gave him my knowledge to stop his current world from being destroyed by war, a solution to the global energy crisis. The use of solar energy and the orbital elevators, how funny that it was these same things that stop the current war, would eventually bring about another.

Perhaps it was human nature and its greed, that Aeolia slowly started betraying me. The first sign of his betrayal was perhaps when he asked if it was lonely being an immortal.

'_An immortal… such a thing does not exist, Aeolia,, not even in your wildest imaginations." Such a question contradicted the serious expression on his face, perhaps he was feeling constipated he has not moved from his chair all day._

"_But aren't you immortal?" Aeolia asks, a moment, was that really true, am I not as he believes, immortal? After all even after so long I cannot die, no matter how I wish. Looking down at my hands, I do not answer, because not even I was sure anymore._

The creation of Innovades, an impossible dream, that he with the knowledge of the existence of a Coordinator would be able to recreate a being that transcended humanity. Believing that humanity will only be able to stop fighting once they had transcended their limits, he designed the Innovation project.

When living for so long, one can forget and lose many things along the way that also happened to me. Because instead of stopping him from such a foolish and idealistic dream I let him believe that it was possible, even if you were to recreate all of humanity into something that you believe is better, it will not change their nature.

The core of all human beings will eventually require change, they can either bring about changed with the destruction of others, or they will destroy themselves. Either way people will once again start fighting, that was why Coordinators vanished from the world to bring about a change by forgetting the past.

If Innovators were to exist, people will fear and the Bloody Valentine will repeat once again.

I was interrupted from my thinking, "Haro." Coming towards me was a bouncing Haro that I built to remind me of Lacus. I smiled as I caught the bouncing ball, it flapped its mechanical 'wings' while it sat it my hand, beeping and flashing its eyes, it often made me wonder what Athrun was thinking when he built a machine like this.

Though seeing it now brought back all the memories of Lacus and every one of my friends.

"Torii," a faint chirp of the mechanical bird Athrun had built for me many years ago came closer, and landed on my shoulders I smiled at both reminding me of the painful, yet happy memories of the past. I was surprised that Torii survived the blast of the Requiem, along with the Strike Freedom considering how powerful the blast was. Even now as I stand before the Strike Freedom, who stands proud in its glory like it did so many years ago, all of this reminded me of all the lengths I took in order to preserve these memories of mine.

However the maintenance Haro's I built helped in repairing and building all the machines I have designed over the decades, thank goodness I didn't design those like the bouncing multicolored nightmares that Lacus had or I'm sure they would've driven me to insanity ages ago.

Despite all that I have said and done I tried to break my last promise to Athrun, "LIVE," such a simple yet impossible command. They were the last words I heard Athrun say to me right before the Requiem incarnated both him and his Gundam.

"_Live! You must live, I know one day the fighting will break you because you will no longer be able to stop, but please protect them…"_

And with those words he bound me to this miserable fate. So for many years after Athrun's death I intervened in the fighting from the shadows, manipulating the battles. After fighting for so long, peace has finally come and the war has ended. However afterwards the wars started again, and I didn't know what to do but continue fighting, yet again and again the wars continued and soon I could no longer fight any, thus I faded from history, and soon, even time.

Now I stand before the device that Aeolia said would allow him to sleep, unaffected by time until his dream was accomplished, I can't help but envy him a little. It is impossible for me to sleep without drugging myself, and even then it would be a brief respite, this body of mine would soon purify the drugs inside of itself even if I didn't want it to. So I dream, until I am once again awakened by the bloody memories that haunt my past. Unlike him I am unable to sleep, and will continue wandering in this world until his battle is brought about by the future generations he awaits for.

As I close my eyes into a drugged slumber one which will allow me to sleep something I think I would like to do until the end of time, but is not possible. As my vision starts to blur I stop thinking and soon all I could see was darkness.

-Owari-

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, but after some time I've finally managed to get the chapter up. So what do you think, comments appreciated.


	2. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

Sadly this is not an update; this story has been adopted by Sky EXE. He has written a new story **Endless Freedom: The Awakening of the Trailblazer**, it's located on this page :

fanfiction s/ 8269757/ 1/ Endless_Freedom_The_Awakening_of_the_Trailblazer

(just remember to remove the spaces)

I will be aiding in the outlines for the new story, for readers who anxiously awaited for a new update I am sorry to disappoint you. But for those who are interested in the adoption of this story please check out Sky EXE's profile for any future updates that will be posted.


End file.
